


Through the Eyes of His Jedi

by amadan-kenobi (Gotta_Get_That_PMA)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Death, Gender Issues, Genderqueer Character, Minor Violence, No beta we die like Greedo when Han Shot First, Original Character(s), Other, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Political Bullshit, Skippable Smut, cws in chapter notes, so far they're as follows:, that last one isn't a CW I'm just bragging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Get_That_PMA/pseuds/amadan-kenobi
Summary: Padawan Kenobi is tasked with his first mission: to protect a strange prince from assassination. What he doesn't know is that this prince has a secret, and their friendship will stretch much farther than either of them ever expected.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. The World of Men and Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fleshed-out fanfic (versus short pieces or pwp). If you like it I'd really like to hear feedback.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood in the middle of the Jedi council room. Qui-Gon, as always, looked ready to question the council's plans…which always made Obi-Wan nervous.

"Master Yoda, the assassination attempt of a mid-rim royal is hardly the concern of the Jedi, is it not? Wouldn't local security be able to handle such a case?"

"Special, this is. A great ally to the Republic, the prince's parents have been. Owe them a favor, we do."

Mace Windu added, "This protection detail is more for peace of mind than anything. The investigation into the attempt on the prince's life is already well underway."

Qui-Gon chose his battles. He nodded respectfully, "Of course. Shall we set off immediately for Cano?"

The masters exchanged glances. "We've decided," began Master Mundi tentatively, "That this is a job your padawan should be more than capable of doing. Meanwhile, there seems to be a border dispute on Onderon that could use your skills, Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in surprise, expecting his master to object. Padawan were often assigned missions alone in the later stages of their training, but Qui-Gon had never indicated he was ready for such a thing.

Instead of an objection, Qui-Gon simply smiled at him. To the Council, he said, "I'm sure you are correct. His training is coming along well; he will be ready for the trials before too long."  
"Then dismissed, you are. May the force be with you."

+++

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan met on the landing platform early, to confer before they boarded for their respective missions.

"Tell me about Cano," Qui-Gon said, conversationally. Obi-Wan knew he was being tested.

"It's a forest planet," he replied, "but it seems to have cities beneath the canopies. The main export is a drink made from the sap of their trees."

"What about the people?"

"Humans, mostly. Some other species in minorities."

"Yes, but what about the culture?"

The question caught Obi-Wan off guard. He hadn't read up on that part. How foolish of him! Qui-Gon recognized his expression, "I suggest you do some reading on the way, young padawan. And most importantly, listen. Listen to people, and they will tell you what is in their hearts. Listen to your senses, and the Force will guide you. But only if you are quiet enough to hear them."

The padawan nodded, and they bid one another farewell. Excitement stirred in his chest as he boarded. His first mission by himself! Still, he forced his face to maintain that serious expression that never quite reached his eyes.

+++

Obi-Wan had taken his master's advice and read about the culture on the way. The planet had been colonised not that long ago by environmentalists. All the resources produced for the Republic here were natural and sustainable, including the lucrative impanc wine made from the sap of the trees they lived in. It was this industry that gave them leverage in the Senate. The people themselves were supposedly egalitarian but staunchly patriarchal to the point of having faced scrutiny from the Senate for gender rights violations. They were split into small tribes who then organised their lives, jobs, and everything else by vote. The only upper leadership was the Council of Eights, which consisted of sixty-four representatives (eight from each major city on the planet) and the King, who served as tie-breaker and final word on planetary matters. His right-hand man was the senator. The King's son, Treban N'Vashua, had nearly been killed in an assassination attempt, and protecting him was Obi-Wan's mission.

Cano was an astoundingly beautiful place. At first, Obi-Wan was unimpressed as he gazed out the ship's window, seeing nothing but a sea of trees lit by harsh sunlight. but as they sank below the canopy, the world seemed to change entirely. The sunlight, filtered through the leaves above, turned the forest floor into a cool kaleidoscope of light and shadow. The trees themselves, standing sometimes a hundred metres tall and ten metres across, were white with odd, multicolored, shimmering patterns. The platform they were landing on was metal, but it seemed to be nearly the only thing. The city that wound its way among the trees and up their towering trunks seemed to be made of living wood; Obi-Wan couldn't imagine what the buildings looked like inside.

The padawan turned his attention to the party waiting on the platform. It was time for the most unpleasant part of his job: dealing with people.

"Master Kenobi," said the wiry man on the platform, as they bowed to one another. Obi-Wan recognized him as Senator Kainen, current representative for Cano, “I’m dreadfully sorry the King and his family could not meet you here on the platform. The security risk was too great. Come, I will show you to the palace, where we can speak more privately.”

The buildings did not disappoint. Some furniture was crafted from carved wood, no doubt deadfall, but many of the features inside were shaped into the growth of the trees. Tables were crafted from solid blocks of woven vine and topped with wooden planks. Benches and counters were simply outcroppings from the walls. In this equatorial city not even gaps in the walls were an issue, as every surface not covered in bright cloth sprouted with leaves, filling gaps and making every room feel cool and fresh. Obi-Wan wondered who maintained all this, but as they walked though the palace halls, he saw gardeners--or were they architects?--carefully pruning the buildings into shape.

They bypassed an open throne room with an elaborate, living throne and instead made their way up into the branches of the palace trees. The door in front of them was elaborately carved. A few short raps and the door opened to reveal opulent living quarters. The occupants stood and introduced themselves.

King Lio N’Vashua was a tall, bearded man with a hard glint in his eye. His son, Treban, was so slight that Obi-Wan could not quite believe they were close in age. The boy looked at least five years younger. In contrast to his father’s form-fitting silk robes, Treban chose to wear a somewhat puffy shirt that fastened up the front and breeches, though he covered the ensemble with an open tunic. Obi-Wan immediately got the feeling the prince was more laid-back than his father. The boy’s mother was nowhere to be seen, and Obi-Wan was not ready to address the absence of women just yet.

“Prince Treban, I am honored to be your guardian,” he said, “I should like to leave as soon as possible for Coruscant, where we can better protect you.”

Senator Kainen smiled over his glass as the drink tray came round. Obi-Wan took a glass as well, mostly to try the famous wine. “We discussed that just before your arrival, Master Jedi, and decided that leaving at night would be a better cover. The more to mislead the assassin, you see.”

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully, “A wise decision. Will you accompany us, Your Majesty?” he asked the king.

“No. I have business to attend to here.”

“In the meantime,” Treban interrupted, “We’re having a private banquet in the main hall. Father even invited the women to dine with us, since we don’t often get a Jedi here.”

For Hutts’ sake, could Obi-Wan keep the ice out of his eyes? He lowered his gaze in what he pretended was modesty. Even managed to flush on command, though he wasn’t sure if it was fake embarrassment or anger. “That’s flattering,” he said, “though I am still merely a padawan.”

Kainen smiled. It wasn’t necessarily friendly. “Yes,” he said, “But you came highly regarded by Master Jinn. And by the rest of the council.”

Obi-Wan was saved from conversation by a messenger, who announced the banquet was ready. When they arrived in the hall, the three large tables were set beautifully with mostly wild fruits and vegetables. Only a select few meats and grains were visible; the planet was too heavily forested for pasture. The men, he noticed, were seated at one table and half of another; the women occupied the other half of the final table. They were all seated together.

Prince Treban led Obi-Wan to the table with both men and women; he took his place at the head and indicated Obi-Wan’s seat to his left. “I see you’re confused by the seating arrangements,” he said, smiling brightly at the padawan. He was quite handsome in an androgynous sort of way.

“I...will admit I haven’t seen anything like this before. Would you mind telling me how it works, Your Highness?”

“It’s quite simple, really. Men and women live separately on this planet, rarely interacting unless necessary. Each sex has designated jobs. Men are in government, military, law, craft, and academia; women are mostly limited to sewing and spinning, housekeeping, motherhood, or farming. Therefore, women are seated separately from men for the sake of conversation.”

“That seems...reasonable,” the padawan replied diplomatically as everyone began eating.

The prince grinned, “I hear it’s different on other planets, but I’ve never been there. Can women really be anything they want on Coruscant?”

“On Coruscant and other places. Women are in the senate, of course, and some rule over entire systems.”

The young man’s eyes widened, “Do they make good rulers?” He hadn’t touched his food.

“They do,” Obi-Wan said firmly.

“I would like to meet one someday.”

“Perhaps you will, while we’re on Coruscant.”

Prince Treban’s dazzled smile was infectious, so Obi-Wan regaled him with stories of queens from across the galaxy, Jedi women who were far more capable than himself, and even pirates. Some of those, he admitted, disguised themselves as men to make the rough life easier.

“Were you sent here to find out who wants me dead?” The prince asked suddenly.

Obi-Wan paused, taken aback by the sudden change in topic. “Well, I…” He thought for a moment, back to the meeting with the Jedi Council. Qui-Gon was right; local security could have handled the protection detail. Perhaps the Jedi really did intend for Obi-Wan to find the assassin. Treban’s crestfallen, terrified face cemented the padawan’s resolve. “I will find out who’s trying to kill you, Treban. I promise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what no that final line isn't foreshadowing from AotC or anything of course not hush


	2. The Lonely Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. This is fluff. (Okay there's a little plot)

The journey from Cano to Coruscant was going to take a couple of days. Obi-Wan, knowing he was in for a long ride, had meditated all day. Now he sat on the couch in the common area, his eyes closed while the sounds of other passengers floated around him.

_Listen,_ Qui-Gon had told him.

At the booth in the corner, Senator Kainen and his attendant talked about working to pass a new bill.

“We will attempt to limit the growth of the Trade Federation,” he said, then sighed, “But I don’t know how long we can stop them. Before long, I wouldn’t be surprised if they block off aid to the planets who refuse to trade with them.”

“That’s an outrage!” his attendant replied, “Everyone deserves human rights!”

“Well,” the senator began, but Obi-Wan was already bored.

Treben’s two servants were playing chess in the center of the room. They were women, as was expected of the Canoan servant class. Both of them were quite beautiful, Obi-Wan remembered, then half-heartedly chastised himself for thinking that. Qui-Gon told him he flirted too much for a Jedi. Still, it had gotten him into places he might not have without it. It was pretty much a personality trait at this point.

“You’re new, aren’t you?” one of the handmaidens asked.

“Yes. I was specifically hired for this because I have family on Coruscant,” the other replied.

Obi-Wan couldn’t remember their names, but he took the differences in voice to memory and promised himself he would learn them later.

“How long have you worked for the prince?” the Coruscanti asked.

“Two years,” began the older girl. “Prince Treben is very private; he doesn’t even let servants in his quarters. But he is quite kind, for a man. He lets us eat with him, when his father isn’t around.”

“This sounds like a dream job!”

“It is,” the other said darkly, “If he isn’t killed, I think you’ll like it a lot.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes opened and he took in the room. A rabbit droid with a platter came around, offering drinks and snacks, but he was already unfolding himself from the couch. Something told him he should get to know the prince a bit better.

Treben was slow answering the knock, but he smiled when he saw Obi-Wan at his door.

“I thought I might call in on you,” the padawan said, “Make sure you’re doing alright. I know this must be stressful.”

“It is,” he said softly, “very stressful. Come in and have a seat.”

Treben’s quarters were twice the size of the other cabins, containing a private washroom and a small sitting space with a table and chairs. It wasn’t quite luxurious, but he had made it home by hanging cloth tapestries like Obi-Wan had seen at the palace. A curtain of rich browns hung in front of his bunk, and on the opposite wall, where another bunk would be in most cabins but was the washroom wall here, a geometric dyed pattern of orange, peach, and red made the room seem cozier. 

“I’m surprised you managed to pack such lovely wall hangings,” Obi-Wan said, sitting with his back to the wall out of habit and crossing one leg over the other, “I would have thought they would make you travel light.”

Treben smiled over his shoulder as he prepared refreshments at the bar, “I may or may not have enlisted my handmaidens’ help in smuggling them aboard. Canoans are all about beauty, you see. Short as our history is compared to the core worlds, some of our greatest heroes have been craftsmen. Nearly all commoners worship deities based around the arts.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, who or what do you worship?” Obi-Wan gratefully took a piece of cheese from the platter the prince offered. It was late and he had meditated through dinner.

“If I knew that, I would probably be happier, my Jedi friend.”

It was just a figure of speech, but Obi-Wan sensed Treban meant it as more than that. They smiled at one another, and Obi-Wan felt a little electric shock as his blue eyes met Treban’s brown ones.

It was Treban’s turn to ask a question. Obi-wan buried his foolish smile in his glass of impanc wine.

“So tell me, if women can do what they want in much of the galaxy, what does your mating process look like? Do women take mates instead of the other way ‘round?”

Obi-Wan froze for a split second. He knew he was blushing and found no way out of it. That question had been a bit too close in topic to what he had been thinking. Quickly, he came up with a cover story for his red cheeks. “Ah, well, not exactly. I’m hardly the person to ask, as a Jedi, since we’re forbidden from such things, but...”

The padawan told the prince everything he knew about the customs of marriage. He covered traditional marriage, the polycule marriages that were accepted on a growing number of planets, the practice of harems among outer rim royalty, and a dozen other things he had picked up on his travels with Qui-Gon. He would begin an explanation only for Treban to interrupt with another eager question, warranting another explanation, and the prince’s smile was such a reward that Obi-Wan would have talked for days if it made him happy. To say nothing of the young man’s laugh, a musical tone that came from his core and filled the room with warmth.

It must have been getting late when the young Jedi finished telling his friend about a disastrous royal wedding that ended in “aggressive negotiations,” as Master Qui-Gon called them. Treban was still laughing as they both took another sip of wine.

Obi-Wan realized he was quite tipsy.

“And that’s not the half of it,” he said, “Once, I witnessed the wedding of two kings who--”

“Wait, men can marry one another?” Treban was openly incredulous, the alcohol inviting him to be more expressive.

“Of course! Well, on most planets. And women too. And anyone in between, because Force knows how many genders there are in this galaxy.”

Treban thought about his words. “Would you marry a man or a woman or someone else, if you were not a Jedi?”

Obi-Wan thought of all the people he’d found beautiful. Women, like the senators on Coruscant. Men, like his fellow padawan, Quinlan. Usually members of his own species, but not always. He couldn’t quite know because he would never be allowed to take attraction beyond playful banter, but… “I suppose I would marry anyone, if I found I loved them enough.”

The prince seemed satisfied and thoughtful. He smiled, “I’ll have to think about this strange galaxy you live in, Master Kenobi. It is getting quite late, however; I must bid you goodnight.”  
As Obi-Wan stood up, the liquor hit him. Unlike some of the wilder padawans, he hadn’t drunk his nights away while on temple leave, and the syrupy impanc wine was strong. He wasn’t completely drunk, but it would take some adjustment. He made his way to the door and paused to lean against the facing before going farther. He felt the prince’s hand on his arm and turned to see him smiling softly.

“Thank you, Obi, for checking on me tonight. I needed a friend more than I knew.”

_A friend._

The padawan bade the prince goodnight and carefully walked back to his quarters, head swimming. It was still swimming when he climbed into bed and closed his eyes. _A friend?_ He frowned. That made him sad, for some reason, but he couldn’t suss out why. Didn’t he want to be friends with the prince? He remembered Treben’s laugh, and decided as he drifted off that maybe _a friend_ was okay, anyway.


	3. She, who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first night on Coruscant is interesting, alright, but not in the way Obi-Wan hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Okay, this chapter needs a couple content warnings:**  
>  \- Misgendering (and gender in general)  
> \- Violence/NPC Death  
> The characters have developed over time and that first one needs to be handled with more care than I thought. But I do want readers to know I'm transmasc myself and I am _not_ trying to play off transphobic tropes here. So if it comes off that way, _please let me know._  
>  Gods, I'm so nervous to get this right so my characters won't hate me.

Suffering from a headache and sure his ward would be safe until they got to Coruscant, Obi-Wan elected to spend most of the next day in his room. His decision was cemented when, on his way to the kitchen to find breakfast, he passed Treben returning to his room.

“Morning, Obi!” The young royal’s smile was pure sunshine.

“Good morning,” Obi-Wan replied automatically as he returned the smile. Two seconds later, after Treben had passed, the padawan stopped in his tracks. The proverbial light had flickered on.

He quickly returned to his room after breakfast, before anyone could engage him in conversation, but every time he tried to meditate, he found the prince on his mind. Eventually, he gave up trying to clear his thoughts and focused on the problem ahead. Currently, they had no idea who was trying to kill Prince Treben or why. By sneaking him off-world, they were moving him out of harm’s way, but that wouldn’t help solve the mystery. Truthfully, Obi-Wan felt they would have been more helpful staying on Cano; the assassin would have no way of knowing the prince had been moved, since they covered their tracks. But his orders were clear: Make contact with the king, transport the prince back to Coruscant, and keep him safe while awaiting further orders. This could take weeks to sort out.

Weeks, trapped in a lofty Coruscant apartment with a beautiful prince who smiled at him like that? Perhaps, Obi-Wan mused with a wicked smirk, he could think of _something_ to do in his room all day after all.

+++

By the time the ship landed the next afternoon, Obi-Wan hoped he had gotten the silly crush out of his system. He'd certainly worn himself out fantasizing. In the hard crash of reality afterward, he knew nothing could happen between them. Not only were a prince and a Jedi the absolute worst combination, but there was no way Treben would be interested. He simply needed a friend, and that was what Obi-Wan would give him.

Or, that was what he thought would happen. Until he gave the all-clear at the platform, and then he turned and saw Prince Treben coming down the ramp and his breath left him.

The prince was dressed in grey pants, an emerald shirt, and a matching grey waistcoat, topped with an emerald Canoan spidersilk tunic. He was the picture of high-bred grace. Until he finally reached the bottom of the ramp, that is, and once again turned his wide eyes to Obi-Wan. “You really grew up here?” he asked.

“Most of my life,” he replied, a bit more dismissive than he intended, “I came here when I was three.”

“It’s amazing,” the prince said, oblivious to the other’s tone, “I never imagined it would be so beautiful!”

“Not all of it is, as I’m sure Kriene will tell you,” he said, gesturing to Treben’s Coruscanti handmaiden. “Now, we must get inside. I know you’re theoretically safe here, but it isn’t wise to hang around on the landing platform.”

The upper-floor apartment was, of course, luxurious. The floorplan was open, furnished with durasteel and bright colors, and almost entirely windowed. The kitchen was large and included a stocked bar; the sitting area was a conversation pit; and a small table and two chairs sat on the balcony. Even Obi-Wan was impressed. On further investigation, there was a master suite upstairs for the prince with an outlandishly large bed and bathtub. Downstairs, down a hallway off the kitchen, were two tiny bedrooms and a bathroom for Obi-Wan and the handmaidens.

The evening passed quickly as everyone unpacked their things. The senator and his entourage had gone home, so it was just the four of them, and they ate takeout together in tired silence at the large dining table. Treben, of course, thought it was the best thing he had ever tasted, and Obi-Wan shot an amused and grateful glance at Kriene, who had suggested it. They would go back to being proper in the morning.

+++

Obi-Wan couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t that he wasn’t tired, but his muscles ached and he felt restless. He decided he needed to stretch, so he stepped out on the balcony, watching the moons rise in the cool night air, as he went through the same stretching routine he had done since he was old enough to hold a training saber.

Perhaps it was the moving meditation of his motions or the soft buzzing of speeders--the sounds of home--but eventually, he found he was ready to go back to bed. He slipped into his room and checked the cameras. Treben had once again hung tapestries around his bed, but the room seemed still. He reached out with the Force and felt the prince asleep in his bed. The handmaidens were also sleeping, in the room next to Obi-Wan, and--who was that? The presence was creeping up the stairs, emitting ill intent. They must have snuck in and hidden while he was on the balcony, waiting for him to go back to bed.

He grabbed his lightsaber, but he hesitated slightly. The culprit would hear the door open, he knew. He would have to risk it. Dashing out of the bedroom and down the hallway, he came around the corner just in time to see the assassin disappear at the top of the stairs. A quick Force jump saved him the trouble of the stairs, but the other figure was already in the prince’s room. Panic rising in his chest, Obi-Wan called out for Treben as he lunged through the doorway at the other man.

The force of his landing knocked a blaster shot wide that would have hit the prince, who had rolled out of bed and pulled, to Obi-Wan’s surprise, a long knife. Unfortunately, in his lunge, Obi-Wan had also lost track of his lightsaber. The padawan and bounty hunter rolled on the floor, each trying to get the upper hand, but Obi-Wan was smaller and ended up pinned with the other man’s hands around his throat. Searching frantically for his weapon before he ran out of air, the Jedi had just found the crystal’s Force signature and was about to pull it to him when his assailant’s grip loosened and he fell to the side.

Standing over Obi-Wan was Prince Treben, naked, wielding a bloody knife as long as his forearm. Breathing heavily with adrenaline, Treben grinned and tossed his head nonchalantly, “Looks like I have to do everything around here.”

Obi-Wan stared open-mouthed, for a long list of reasons. The first one that came out of his mouth was, “You didn’t tell me you could do that!”

“A prince has to have a _few_ emergency cards up his sleeve, after all.”

The Jedi, who was beginning to formulate a very long list of questions to ask his ward, turned to the bounty hunter, whose breath gurgled in his chest. “Who sent you to kill the prince?” he demanded.

“Prince? You’ve--got to be kidding me...kid. She’s--right there.”

Obi-Wan pounded the floor with his fist in a moment of frustration as his only lead died in his arms. Finally, after a few deep breaths, he calmly pushed the body away and stood up. He turned to address the rancor in the room: The prince still stood in front of him completely naked, and his body was... _curvier_ than Obi-Wan had expected. Looking at the floor out of respect while Treben covered his breasts with a robe, he simply said, “I think you should explain.”


	4. The Prince's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from a second assassination attempt has Treben and Obi-Wan both on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long. I am so, so sorry. I'll make it up to you next chapter.

Treben collapsed onto the edge of the bed and covered his face. His terror was palpable. "You can't tell anyone," he begged the padawan, wringing his hands. He was starting to cry. "Obi, I’m still a man! I’m still the same person. You must believe me! Please, don’t expose me, or…."

Obi-Wan, struck by how uncharacteristically vulnerable Treben seemed, took the prince's hands between his own, sitting beside him on the bed. "Treben, listen to me. I would not knowingly cause you harm, by exposure or otherwise. You're…you're my friend. But I need to know what is happening so I can protect you."

Treben sniffled, composing himself somewhat, and nodded, "I'll tell you, but not here." He gestured wordlessly to the body on the floor.

Obi-Wan frowned, trying to think of a place they could go at three in the morning to have a secret discussion. Then he squeezed Treben's hands in a flash of inspiration. "I'll wake the girls," he said, "Get dressed--something innocuous. I'll give the Jedi Council a limited report of what happened and they can clean up the mess while we talk somewhere safe."

Treben nodded, then paused, "Obi?"

"Yes?"

The prince's tearful kiss came as a surprise. It was not rough, though it was intense, the weight behind it nearly knocking Obi-Wan flat onto the bed before he caught himself. He felt something stir up and down his body, tightening his chest, pricking his eyes with tears, and, yes, arousing him. The latter was not helped by Treben pressing close, warm and handsome and scantily clad. Obi-Wan's Jedi self-control was the only thing holding him back from making what he knew would be a stupid decision. Even then, it was hard to break away from what he would later realise was his first real kiss.

When they finally did break apart, Obi-Wan's breath was quick, and Treben looked at him with big tooka eyes that said both of them were having trouble controlling themselves. Obi-Wan managed to mutter something about getting underway and calling the council before slipping out of the room, conflicted.

+++

The council was, obviously, concerned for Treben's well-being. They were sending a team to the apartment to clean up the mess and conduct an investigation. When Obi-Wan mentioned he was temporarily relocating the prince, Master Yoda suggested he leave the handmaidens under the Council's protection and only take Treben, to keep a low profile.

The two servant girls had, in fact, already been awakened by the fight, but they hadn't come upstairs out of respect for Prince Treben's rule against servants in his quarters. Now, Obi-Wan understood why that rule was in place.

The safe place he had thought of was Dex's Diner, a little place in CoCo Town that generally drew crowds of people looking for discretion. Even for lowlifes, however, the hour was late. The only customers were a drunk Rodian couple eating waffles in the corner.

Obi-Wan chose the far booth from the couple and was greeted by FLO, the waitress droid and only one currently staffing the diner.

"Can I get you anything, Obi, honey? Jawa juice with cream and sugar, right?"

"Yes. Two, actually. And if you don't mind, a Hug From Dex for my friend."

"Can do, sweetheart."

The Hug From Dex was a huge platter of the best greasy comfort foods a diner could provide, enough to feed a whole table. Once, when Obi-Wan was having a bad day in training, Quinlan Vos had convinced him to skip meditation and come get a Hug From Dex. It was one of the best decisions he'd ever made.

"Alright, Your Highness, we've put this off long enough," the Jedi said, once FLO had left for the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know… everything happened at once."

It really had, Obi-Wan mused, but he wouldn't have turned the kiss down if he had to relive the moment. What he said aloud was, "That's not the focus right now. I need to know what secrets you've been keeping."

Treben let out a shaky sigh. "Fine. On Cano, children are raised until puberty by their mothers, because midwifing and childbearing are women’s duties. Boys, at the appropriate age, are sent to live with the men. My mother was not an official consort and had given birth to a girl, which meant she would have had no support from the Crown. She was terrified she would be unable to raise me. Some of the other women were willing to help her hide the truth, though. There are rumors of unrest, and I suspect these women had a political agenda in helping my mother put me on the throne.

"When I reached…" Treben searched for the word, obviously unsure about using the term _womanhood_ in such a situation, "When I reached the appropriate age, my mother explained everything to me before she sent me away. She taught me to stay thin and dress a certain way so I could easily bind my breasts, and I was assigned a handmaiden who knew my situation and could help me with...issues. I even have a special tea that keeps my voice deeper than most females."

Obi-Wan was silent, processing this information with a concentrated frown. Treben took this as a bad sign and once again gave him that devastated, pleading look, "Please, Obi, don't hate me. I've spent my whole life questioning who I am, whether I'm really a man...I don't want to lose one of the only friends I have over it, too."

"I've probably seen as many genders among humans as I have seen alien species." The padawan said with a reassuring smile, "But my concern lies elsewhere. Your would-be assassin knew your secret, which means it may be the motivation behind all this. I need a list of everyone who knows."

FLO brought the platter of food and drinks. The prince hesitated, then munched on a single chip.

"My handmaiden died in childbirth two years ago. My mother knows, of course, and some of the women who helped raise me…. Other than that, only my father."

A sharp glance from Obi-Wan. "Your father?"

"He...walked in on me one morning, years ago, before I started putting curtains around my bed. I can't bind while I sleep."

Mental alarm bells rang in Obi-Wan's head. If King N’Vashua was a suspect, this was bigger than he could handle alone; they should inform the Council. He reached for his holoprojector.

"You can't tell anyone," Treben's voice was no longer pleading, only resigned, "If you do, at best they’ll banish me and I will be disgraced. More likely, I will be executed when I return for crimes against nature."

"Surely the Senate or the Jedi Council will protect you? Cano has faced problems before for rights violations."

"Yes, and those cases have always been dismissed after hefty donations from impanc merchants. What would the Council do, send more Jedi to protect me until I was executed?"  
Treben had a point. Jedi were peacekeepers; they didn't interfere with planetary legislation. Obi-Wan slowly laid the holoprojector on the table.

"We should try to contact my father, though," Treben said, "Surely if he's known for all these years, he's not the one responsible. Besides, if anyone learned why I was assassinated, he would be just as disgraced as I, for allowing my deception."

A plan crept forward in Obi-Wan’s mind. Perhaps he could clear the king by gauging his reaction. He nodded slowly. “Call him, but do not discuss what happened. Pretend it’s just a routine check-in.”

Treben nodded. The plan was pointless, however, since the call was redirected to the king’s secretary. He was, the man said nervously, currently away surveying equatorial woodland for urban expansion and would return in a few days. With a roll of his eyes, Treben muttered, “Tell him to call me when he returns,” and ended the transmission.

“It’s just like him to not be there when I need him!” The prince looked hurt.

Obi-Wan sighed. In some ways, he was lucky to have been recruited so young. Qui-Gon was the closest thing he had to a father, and he had always tried to do right by his padawan. Obi-Wan was nearly twenty now, and he still loved his master dearly. “Fried cheese?” He asked, choosing one off the platter for himself.

Treben looked at the platter of food. “I have to stay thin.”

“Not on Coruscant, you don’t. Come on, you can starve yourself later if you really feel you must, but you’ve had a hard night. Eat.”

+++

In fact, Treben finished off over half the platter, and by the time the Council informed them that the apartment was clean, Obi-Wan had him smiling and laughing again. There was still an undercurrent of worry, though, for both of them.

The handmaidens were cleared of suspicion regarding the attack and given the next couple of days off. They had both gone to Kriene’s family’s house in the middle districts. That left Obi-Wan, who was tired from the night’s adventures, and Treben, who had no desire to sleep after all that had transpired. After setting the young royal up in the conversation pit with a holodrama, Obi-Wan went to his room to get a nap. As he was undressing, however, his comlink beeped. A prerecorded transmission, from King Lio N’Vashua.

“Master Jedi,” he said, “I fear I missed my son’s transmission. A king’s work is never done, and so forth. I heard what happened last night, and you did a commendable job protecting him.” He paused, perhaps hesitating on his next words, “Unfortunately, I have received an anonymous message from Treben’s enemies. Their demands are this: If Treben does not renounce the title of Canoan Crown Prince by the end of the week, he will die.” Without another word, the recording ended.

Obi-Wan dithered. What should he do? He could tell Treben immediately, but he was of no use without some sleep. He glanced out into the sitting room, where Treben was smiling at the holodrama, munching his snacks. He would let them both relax for a few hours. He snuggled into bed, thankful for the expensive fuzzy blankets.

+++

A couple hours went by, and Obi-Wan was sure he could have slept more, but he was awakened by a knock on his bedroom door. “Obi?” Treben called.

Sitting up on his elbows and running a hand through his tousled hair, he unlocked the door with the Force. “Come in.”

The prince stepped inside but didn’t meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. “I can’t go upstairs by myself,” he stated plainly.

The padawan frowned, trying to process through the fog of sleep. “Do you want me to go up there with you?”

Treben’s eyes wandered over Obi-Wan’s bare chest, and he blushed and averted his eyes again. “Yes, please,” he said, then turned and left the room without another word.

“Huh,” Obi-Wan expressed his confusion to an empty room, then put a shirt on. He found Treben standing at the foot of the stairs, looking up. He offered his hand, but the prince wordlessly shook his head and ascended, leaving Obi-Wan to follow.

There was no blood. The rug had been replaced, and the bloody scene was only a memory. Still, Treben stared at the floor for a moment. Finally, he whispered, “I’ve never killed anyone before.”

“It’s not easy, even when it’s necessary,” Obi-Wan said softly.

The prince whirled around and looked his bodyguard in the eye, “Stay with me.”

Fire filled the padawan’s cheeks. “Your Highness--”

“The bed’s plenty big enough for two without any impropriety. I can’t sleep here alone.”

“You could sleep downstairs.”

“No. I...I need someone with me.”

Obi-Wan glanced at the bed. It _was_ huge. And the blankets were soft.

“Alright, just for tonight.”


	5. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the optional smut chapter. Feel free to skip it if you're not into that. You won't miss any plot besides "they did that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is both short and pointless, but I felt like this needed to happen. Like I said in the summary, feel free to skip this one if you don't want smut.

Obi-Wan woke with a little start. All was peaceful, but his body probably just expected an emergency to have happened by now. Instead, the warm Coruscanti sunset slanted in through the open windows and he was lying on his side, snuggled against something warm.

Something warm? _Oh no._

At some point, they had both rolled to the center of the bed. They were not quite cuddling, but the prince lay on his back with his hip and shoulder nestled against Obi-Wan. The padawan froze, mind racing. Should he move? He liked the warm comfort, though, and Treben was so pretty in the warm glow of the sun…

Distracted as he was, Obi-Wan hadn't counted on one fact of life even Jedi have to face: a morning erection. It brushed against Treben's hip, and Obi-Wan unconsciously ground against him a little. Embarrassed, he tried to pull away, but the moment he let cool air in between them, Treben rolled onto his side, facing the Jedi, and nuzzled into his chest. Again, Obi-Wan froze, but he was desperately horny and in bed with a beautiful prince. He couldn't stay like this. He kept having to stop himself from grinding, and even then he could feel his cock throbbing between them. What would Treben look like without his Canoan silk sleep clothes, legs spread on the bed, waiting for Obi-Wan to…

No. He martialed his thoughts with a truly impressive effort. Just because Treben was in bed with him didn't give him license to make a move. Not that a prince would want the kind of frivolous sexual fling that was a Jedi's only option. Instead, he laid his hand gently on the prince's shoulder.

"Good evening, Your Highness," he muttered, "It seems we've slept all day."

Treben nuzzled his chest and opened sleepy eyes to gaze up at him. For a moment, Obi-Wan saw an emotion he couldn't place. Was it wonder? To his surprise, Treben reached up to put a hand on Obi-Wan's cheek. For the second time in a day, they kissed.

This one was not the emotional release of last night, but it was intense. Treben pressed against him, undoubtedly aware by now of how hard he was. The Jedi's mouth opened slightly in a quiet moan, and then their tongues were exploring one another's mouths. Treben started by throwing a leg over Obi-Wan's hip, and gradually, within a few seconds, he was straddling the padawan. Their hands explored one another, memorizing shapes and angles, tugging desperately at clothes. Obi-Wan thrust upward and Treben moaned into the kiss, tugging more insistently at the waistband of his trousers.

Another herculean effort, and Obi-Wan broke the kiss to look up at his prince. Treben’s dark hair was mussed from sleep and Obi-Wan’s hands, brown eyes shining gold in the sunlight, and he was breathing heavily. “Are you sure this is what you want?” Obi-Wan asked him, hands resting on his shoulders, “Above any other feelings I have for you, I respect you. If you want to stop, you have only to say so.”

Treben smiled and covered Obi-Wan’s face in butterfly kisses. “Knowing that,” he said, “I’m more sure than I’ve ever been.”

Obi-Wan’s clothes came off first, with Treben stopping to marvel at his little patch of chest hair, and his eyes widening when his cock was freed from the loose trousers. Treben wasn’t the only one who looked beautiful in the light of a Coruscanti sunset. But when Treben’s turn came to disrobe, he hesitated when Obi-Wan reached for the buttons on his shirt.

“You don’t have to take it off,” the padawan said, smiling gently and lowering his hands. “I’ll let you decide. You know how I feel about your body.”

The prince paused, then nodded. He unbuttoned his shirt, slowly, and Obi-Wan found himself watching with lust and anticipation. It was like a striptease, one that he was the first to see, since no one else thus far knew how to appreciate it. His hand wandered to his cock and he stroked it absently, watching as the shirt came off, then the trousers, and then Treben knelt on the bed before him completely naked, looking unbelievably shy compared to earlier.

That was all Obi-Wan could take. A soft cry of “Oh, my gorgeous prince!” and he had pulled Treben to straddle his lap. His shaft pressed against Treben’s clit and it was the prince’s turn to grind, letting out a little moan. Obi-Wan could feel, and hear, how wet he was. “Let me,” he murmured gently into Treben’s ear, and lifted the prince slightly, setting him slowly back down onto his cock.

Treben cried out and clutched at Obi-Wan’s shoulders, but Obi-Wan knew it would probably be painful the first time, hence why he was so gentle. So he sat entirely still for a moment, letting them both adjust, before beginning to thrust. Unfortunately, it was also his first time, and he didn’t know how long he would last. He wanted to make it count. Laying Treben back onto the mattress and guiding the prince’s hand to his clit, Obi-Wan sat back on his knees and pulled Treben’s legs up over his shoulders. Then he pulled all the stops.

Obi-Wan managed to last longer than he thought, probably because he wasn’t exactly diligent in abstinence. Treben’s little moans distracted him and made him lose rhythm a couple times, but _Force,_ it felt good to be inside that tight sheath. It wasn’t until Treben started to come, practically screaming, “Gods! Obi!” and tightening against his cock, that Obi-Wan realised he couldn’t hold back any longer. He came, thrusting deeper into Treben and letting out a high-pitched moan that, any other time, might have embarrassed him.

When he finally found the strength to pull out and collapse next to his naked friend, Treben smiled and gave him another kiss. This one was warm, passionate, full of...love. Obi-Wan felt tears welling up in his eyes and broke off, scrubbing his face into his pillow to stave them off, before putting his arms around Treben and holding him tight. It didn’t work, and before long he was crying silently, hot tears running down his face while Treben held him close.

When the room had grown dark and Obi-Wan was a bit calmer, Treben murmured softly, “Let’s get up now. We probably have much to do. And we should discuss things.”

Obi-Wan’s heart sank, remembering the threat they had received that morning. They did have much to do. And now, no doubt, he had complicated the mission; he was obviously attached to his ward. “There’s nothing for it, I suppose,” he said aloud with a sigh, and they both set about getting ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably seems a bit out of character, but Obi-Wan is like 19 here and hasn't really become the snarky person he is by TPM. Right now, he's really only outspoken with Qui-Gon. His relationships will evolve and he'll become more sure of himself!


End file.
